My Nightmare has been Removed English ver
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: "Damn you, Landkarte! That was my first kiss! Damn you!" Author sucks at summary.


**Author note: Hi Minna-san. I decided to make an English version about My Nightmare has been Removed. Now you don't need to read with google translate. **

**07 ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara**

**Warning: Fujoshi!Profe and hint Shouen-ai or should I said it wasn't a hint anymore and grammar errors. **

* * *

**o0o~My Nightmare has been Removed~o0o**

"Zehel. What for?"

"That? Can't you see? It's a swimming pool."

"Zehel." Ea try to calm himself. "I said 'what for' not 'what is that'."

"Ohh... That. So you and Landkarte can swim."

"Zehel... don't tell me that the reason of Landkarte deadth is drowning."

"How can I forgot about that?" Ea facepalmed instantly.

Not very far where they're standing, Fest and Relict listen and talking about Zehel.

"Patience, Ea. Patience needed when you talk to Zehel." Fest pat his chest.

"Poor, Ea. When Zehel getting older he always forgetful not to mention it he become stupid than usual." Relict agreed it.

**-back to Ea and Zehel place- **

"Hatchi..." Zehel sneeze. "Hatchiii." Nonstop. "AHHHH! There must be a person *sneeze* talk *sneeze* ab-*sneeze* about me." Zehel keep sneeze.

_**/**__Zehel... Zehel... Can you see Fest and Relict in there? I think when you getting older your sight getting poor. I think you need a glasses__**/**_

"HATCHIII! AHHHH! WHO TALKING ABOUT ME?!"

"Ea~ Zehel~" Landkarte pop out from nowhere. "What's wrong Zehel? Why are your nose so red like apple and are you angry?"

"Brat.. somebody talk about me and I keep sneezing *sneeze* nonstop and yes... Right now I'm very angry to the person who talk about me."

"Oh." For a second Landkrate stop talking and start to shiver. "T-T-T-That."

"Can't you *sneeze* see?"

"W-W-What-" Once again before Landkarte finish his sentence, Zehel cut it.

"So you can swim."

"But I don't want to."

"Do I look care about it?"

"Actually no. Ea... Help me! I don't want to swim and I don't want to die young." Landkarte hide behind Ea.

"Brat... *sneeze* You already died. *sneeze* and Ea going to teach you how to swim."

"Oi!"

"Ah... I remember that I have a promise with Relict, Vetrag and Fest. So bye." Zehel run away before Ea can catch and probably Ea going to kill him.

"Is that true? That you going to teach me?"

"N- I mean yes." Ea want to said no but he want to remove Landkarte fear.

"Yayy~~ But I still afraid Ea. What happen if I'm drowning? Am I going to die just like before?"

* * *

-**flashback about Landkarte death-**

"Help me God. Accept that boy and save us."

"Just die now and save us."

_**/**Human... they only care about themself. It makes me want to throw_ up**/**

"God... save me and accept that human sacrifice."

_**/**Patience... Just forgive them, they don't know what are they saying.**/**_

"Kid... Are you ready?" Someone touch my shoulder and I nodded. He sink below a surface.

_**/**I need oxygen._ _Oxygen...**/**_

* * *

"Ea~ You want to teach me? Wahh..." Landkarte is very happy about it. "But... if I'm drowning like before what will you do?"

"I'm going to safe you. Now go to the swimming pool or I will make you."

"Ok. Ok. No need to be mad."

"Let's start the training."

* * *

**-In Zehel place-**

"Are you serious? Ea teaching Landkarte? Your not kidding right?"

"Yes, Fest. I'm serious. This is the proof, I record it before I run away for my life."

Fest jaw dropped, tea pour to his chin.

Relict split out his tea to Vetrag. While Vetrag grab Zehel and make him as a shield so he don't get wet.

Zehel smack Relict on his head. "We're lucky. If Profe come in here and know about this, we gonna to have a nightmare."

* * *

**-In Profe place-**

"Hatchi.." Profe sneezed.

* * *

**-Back to Ea and Landkarte place-**

1 hour already past by and Landkarte can swim.

"Ea~"

"What?"

"I can swim."

"Good. Now try it by yourself." Landkarte eyes widened when he heard Ea answer.

"EH?" Instantly Landkarte yell at Ea left ear and he receive Ea free gift. It's a punch on his cheek.

"What do you mean by 'eh' you just said that you can swim."

"Yes... but.."

"But?"

"How about if I'm drowning like before?"

"I'm going to save you. Now go swim."

"Ok." Landkarte swim and drowning.

_**/**Landkarte... always like to make me_ _laugh.**/**_**  
**

3 minutes later no sign of Landkarte

5 minutes later still the same

"LANDKARTE!" Ea scream and pull Landkarte to the surface. He use everything that he knows but it didn't work. "HANG ON, LANDKARTE! I WON'T LET YOU DIE LIKE THE LAST TIME!"

_**/**I think I need to do_ _this**./**_

Ea kiss Landkarte on his lips to give him a breath from mouth to mouth.

And Landkarte woke up. "Yayy~~ Ea kiss me on my lips." He dance around like a crazy person. "Ea kiss me~~ My plan work up very well~~"

"S-S-S-S-So you just pretending?"

"Yes~"

"DAMN YOU, LANDKARTE! THAT'S MY FIRST KISS! DAMN YOU!"

"AHHH! PROFE, HELP ME! EA GOING TO KILL ME!"

* * *

2 hours later when Zehel, Relict, Vetrag and Fest got home.

Zehel jaw dropped.

Fest clean his glasses many time and this is the 10 time he clean his glasses.

Vetrag just stay quiet because he didn't find a perfect word to speak.

While Relict just say. "Oh My F****** God."

Vetrag elbow Relict. "Don't involve _Chief of Heaven _into this problem.

And Profe? If you wondering about Profe. She go to the garden and fangirling in there.

* * *

**~Omake (if you want to know why Fest, Relict and Zehel act like that) **

Profe watering her plants in the manor. _**/**I wonder how are those two doing?**/**_

_She walk to the manor and for your information she bring her camera. _

_"HANG ON LANDKARTE!" Just with one word Ea and Landkarte push Profe 'fujoshi' button. Profe record all the scene including when Ea kiss Landkarte. _

_**2 hours later when Zehel, Relict, Vetrag and Fest come back to the manor**  
_

_"We're... home?" _

"Profe, may I ask? What are you doing in there?"

Zehel touch Relict shoulder and whisper to him.

"Pstt... Relict... did you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Profe fangirl aura?" Zehel shivered when Profe chuckle a bit.

"Yes... I feel it too."

"B-" Zehel and Relict conversation end when Profe smile to them. That smile is a witch smile.

"Profe..." Vetrag start to worry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, Vetrag. I want to show you this." It's a video when Ea kiss Landkarte

Zehel jaw dropped.

Fest clean his glasses many time and this is the 10 time he clean his glasses.

Vetrag just stay quiet because he didn't find a perfect word to speak.

While Relict just say. "Oh My F****** God."

Vetrag elbow Relict. "Don't involve _Chief of Heaven _into this problem.

* * *

**Sorry about my grammar and review please *place puppy eyes in here* **


End file.
